Candy in the Chocolate Factory
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.
1. Candy Bucket

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter One: Candy Bucket.

Hello my name is Candice ' Candy ' Marie Bucket. I am the only daughter of Noah and Nelly Bucket nee' Glass. The granddaughter of George and Georgina Bucket as well as Joseph ' Joe ' and Josephine Glass. Finally I am the elder sister of Charles ' Charlie ' Aaron Bucket. I am twenty-one years old eleven years older than my brother my poor mother had been told she would never be able to have more children than me so Charlie was a much welcomed surprise. I bet your wondering why my family calls me Candy well there is a good explanation for that you see my mother likes to joke that it was Wonka's chocolate that made me look the way I do as she craved it her entire pregnancy. My skin she blames on her first trimester as it is as ivory as the purest white chocolate with just a natural pink flush to my cheeks and full pink lips like the most delicate strawberry creme. My hair she claims comes from her second trimester as it mirrored the milkiest chocolate brown with highlights of caramel gold through out. My eyes she hints come from the last trimester as they are the blackest dark chocolate with a scattering of mint chips. I have also inherited the most awful sweet tooth since my birth and so Candy has stuck with me since.

It use to be so easy for me to have Candy growing up as grandpa Joe use to work for Mr. Willy Wonka when I was a child. I was ten years old when I met the candy man himself momma had taken me to pick up grandpa Joe from the little candy shop on cherry street. We we're going to tell him the good news that I was to be a big sister. I remember it like it was yesterday I was standing at the counter looking at all the wonderful treats that seem to defy the natural law of what was possible and impossible. I didn't notice the young man who must of been ten years my senior until he presented me with a lollipop that sparkled from the sugar crystals made within it. " Hello little one. You look as though you were made in my very own shop what's your name?" Looking up at my mother for her permission before I took the lollipop my very own shy little voice answered. " Candy." I remember he gave me a confused look turning his lavender eyes to the lollipop. " Yes it is candy but I asked you your name sweetheart." I just giggled at the goofy man causing his pale face to be marred by a slight frown to his magenta thinned lips. " My name is Candy silly." it took a few minutes before he understood and laughed a long with me " Of course I should of realized no other name would fit such an angel. I am Willy Wonka it is a pleasure to meet you Candy. "

From then on whenever I came to the shop Mr. Wonka always gave me a sweet. So it broke my heart when I was a young girl but fourteen as he closed down the factory and sold off the shop firing all his workers my grandfather included. I knew then I would never see my favorite candy man ever again but I was sure to tell the fast growing Charlie everything about him along with grandpa Joe. To this day grandpa Joe teases me that if Mr. Wonka had waited just four more years he might of married me and I would of convinced him never to close in the first place. The factory however never stayed closed as on the seventeenth birthday when I was walking by the old factory on my way home from school I noticed smoke from the chimney. I was so excited that I ran home to tell the news hoping this meant grandpa Joe would get his job back. Alas no one did who ever the new workers were they were none of the old faces I had known. Now I am a full grown woman working as a clerk in the old Cherry Street Candy Shop a lot of children giggle about the fact that my name tag says Candy as that is what I sell day to day. Every evening Charlie, now nine stops in after school and we walk home together walking past the factory. Sometimes I swear I can see a tall man staring out the windows at us and I wonder could it be him.

Little was I to know the whirlwind that was about to happen that would bring Willy Wonka back into my life. All thanks to a few golden tickets and the dreams of my adorable and sweet baby brother Charlie. We were all sitting around the house as once again grandpa Joe was telling us stories of Mr. Wonka " Grandpa tell Charlie the story of Prince Pondicherry I think he would like that." Grandpa Joe's eyes lit up as he looked at Charlie " Have I never told you that story Charlie?". When Charlie shook his head grandpa started the tale. I remembered that time well I had been told by Wonka himself when it happened along with grandpa Joe and many of the other workers. I had even gotten to sit in his lap as I got to play with his top hat revealing his auburn brown locks. " Well Charlie you see there was this Indian prince who had written to Mr. Wonka begging him to come to his land and build him an entire palace made of chocolate. Everything was made of the finest chocolate their were rugs, statues, and paintings all done in White Chocolate. The furniture from the hugest tables to the smallest stool was of the richest Dark Chocolate. The bricks for the walls and floors even the cement that held them together were of Milk Chocolate . The plants were even carved from the sweetest of Mint Chocolate as the water that flowed from the tabs was a delicious Strawberry Chocolate Creme. It took Mr. Wonka a whole month to complete this wonder." Candy smiled at the amazed look on her brother's face. " When it was finished Mr. Wonka warned and begged him to eat it right away before it melted but the prince refused. So when a very hot day came the poor prince awoke to himself floating in a chocolate lake." Both Candy and Charlie laughed. " How do you know this grandpa?" grandpa Joe just smiled sadly.

" I use to work for him Charlie back when he had owned the little shop on Cherry Street before he sold it two the couple that owns it now then for awhile when he first opened the factory. He was a brilliant man Charlie I still marvel at the treasures he creates. I was his top clerk and he simply adored your sister I felt for sure one of these days he was going to snatch her and run off called her his little cocoa bean he did." I playfully smacked his arm. " Why don't you work for him now grandpa ?" I watched as grandpa Joe sighed it still pained him what happened. " Well you see when Mr. Wonka opened his factory the other candy makers became quite jealous of his success and they started to send in spies. Soon they were coming up with sweets that only Mr. Wonka could achieve like an Ice cream that never melts even on the hottest days, a bubble gum that never loses its flavors no matter how much you chew it, and sugar bubbles you could blow as big as your head that would never break. So heart broken Mr. Wonka realized his best recipes were being stolen by the ones he thought he could trust. He felt he had no choice then but to close down the factory sending everyone home claiming it was forever." Charlie looked confused. " But it's opened now?" our mother soothed Charlie's hair as she spoke. " Yes poppet but sometimes when an adult says forever they mean a really really long time. " I giggled when I heard grandpa George mumble about eating cabbage soup forever earning a glare from our mother. " Did you get your job back grandpa?" I could see tears in his eyes as grandpa Joe shook his head. " No Charlie no one did. No one has any idea who is working in the factory now. You see they never come out and no one ever goes in. Nothing but the candy which is left outside for packaged and labeled ready to pick up and ship." they were interrupted by the opening of the door as their father came in. " Evening Buckets. You'll never guess the commotion outside. Apparently Mr. Wonka is having a contest. " He grimaced at the soup on the table and he held out the paper in his hand.

I grabbed up the paper as I began to read aloud. " Dear ladies and Gentlemen I am Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. I have decided to once more open my factory to a small few children. There for I am issuing a contest I have placed five golden tickets into five different candy bars of my most delicious creation and sent them all over the world. On the tickets shall be your instructions on the date and time when the gates shall open where you will be given a guided on a tour by myself. At the end of the tour all children will be given a life time supply of their favorite Wonka Chocolate while one child will get an extra special surprise. Good day to you all and good luck." I groaned. " Oh no this means work is going to be terrible until all those tickets are found. " Charlie's eyes just sparkled with the news at the chance of possibly meeting his hero. " I think it's a great idea. Do you think I could win a ticket Candy? I've always wanted to see the factory." I nodded but of course grandpa George ever the cynic had to put in his two cents. " The ones who are gonna find those tickets are the ones who can afford to eat chocolate everyday and Charlie you only get one on your birthday. Mark my words the first child will be fat fat fat." I had never wanted to hit my grandfather George so much in my life as the tears gathered in my brother's eyes.

" Dad that's enough Charlie has just as much chance as anyone else and his birthday is in a week. Here Charlie I've something to cheer you up." Dad held up a warped toothpaste cap that looked like a small little head with a top hat which he must of taken from his job at the toothpaste factory. " It's perfect just what I needed." We all watched as Charlie added the final piece to his mini factory the small finished Wonka replica standing proud as I knelt down to my brother's level. " It's perfect Charlie and don't worry what grumpy old grandpa George says. You'll see the factory someday you just have to wish for it after all nothing is truly impossible if you wish for it with all your heart." after that we all sat down eating our fill of cabbage soup before me and Charlie went up to bed. Looking at the veiw of the factory from a small hole in the wall me and Charlie used as a window. I closed my eyes wishing with all my heart for a sign that Charlie would find a golden ticket and win so that maybe I could once more stare into those violet eyes. I knew even as a little girl I was in love with Willy Wonka and all I wished for was to see him one final time.


	2. Augustus Gloop and Verruca Salt

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Two: Augustus Gloop and Verruca Salt

The next day I found myself opening box after box of Wonka bars counting them to make sure they were all there. It was when I came to one box I sighed in wistful abandoned it was my favorite Cocoa's Delight. Mr. Wonka had invented it just after meeting me he had claimed I was the inspiration. It was a swirled mixture of white,dark, and milk chocolate filled with a minty-strawberry flavored caramel. I had even gotten to design the wrapper it was a violet with magenta swirls and a bronze foil wrapper instead of the normal silver. That was the last time I had ever seen him it was my twelfth birthday just before things started to go wrong.

**" I have something for you cocoa bean. It is my greatest creation yet you just have to taste it." Candy smiled as she sat on the small desk in the little shop's office. She didn't get to see Mr. Wonka much anymore he was so busy with the opening of his new factory. " What is it Mr. Wonka? " Smiling Mr. Wonka handed the small child a white,brown, and black swirled piece of chocolate which she immediately shoved into her little mouth. " Mmmmmm this is weally yummy." Willy just laughed at the child's antics " My goodness cocoa bean don't eat it with your mouth open that's not polite. I'm glad though that you likeit. I thought of it after meeting you its made of my chocolate just as your...um... mummy says you are. With an extra special filling. I was thinking of calling it Cocoa's Delight after my little cocoa bean." the child giggled as Mr. Wonka used his handkerchief to clean up the chocolate around her mouth. " I have a great idea I must go tell the workers to start on this new bar immediately why don't you stay here in my chair and draw up a design for it's wrapper hmmmm." Candy nodded enthusiastically before hopping into the chair as produced some paper and crayons from one of the drawers. **

Shaking her head to clear it of the memory Candy slipped one of the bars into her apron planing on saving her money so that she could share it with Charlie later. Before long it was time to open and the memory of the candy bar stuffed in her apron was forgotten as they were swamped by children and their parents. All of them wanting Wonka bars hoping against hope they would find the golden tickets that would allow them into the chocolate paradise. She didn't even remember the forgotten bar as she placed the apron, it still hidden in it's pocket, into her locker before following Charlie out the door. As they entered the tiny house they saw their grandparents and mother watching the news. " They've found the first ticket already they will be showing the interview just after supper. If you eat all your soup Charlie you may stay up and watch." Their mother ruffled his hair as he sat down and Candy helped him with his school work. It was a few hours later the Buckets now Mr. Bucket included saw the lucky boy Augustus Gloop of Dusseldorf, Germany holding up a ticket in one hand, with a bite mark, and eating a Wonka Bar in the other. "Told you he'd be a porker." Their father silenced grandpa George with a look as they listened to the newscaster.

_" We are live in Dusseldorf, Germany where the first golden ticket has been found by young Augustus Gloop." he then held out the microphone to an equally large woman who could only be his mother " We just knew our Augustus would find one. He eats so many chocolate bars a day there was no way he wouldn't." the reporter than turned to the boy. " I was just eating the candy when I tasted something new. It was not chocolate, not caramel, not even peanut butter or nougat. So I look down and I find the golden ticket." The boys father just tapped him on the shoulder he was even more bigger than his wife and son. " fantastic now back to the station." _

Candy just couldn't believe it how could anyone's parents be proud of their child eating like that. Yes Candy had a sweet tooth herself but she had never eaten chocolate like that. It was simply disgusting that woman and man should be ashamed of themselves. Didn't they realize that the child could die from over eaten of a heart attack or even develop diabetes. " Well that's the first ticket down now the demand will be even worse. I hope your little shop is prepared Candy." turning her attention to her grandpa George she sighed. " We weren't even prepared for today we have to close the shop for a week we completely ran out of stock. It will take awhile before we have enough to refill the shelves and Mr. and Mrs. Foster don't want to deal with the ticket rush until its over. " At the worried looks of her parents she smiled. " Oh don't worry I'm still getting paid as though I will be working they know how I need the money." with a sigh they all sat around to eat supper.

It was later in bed I had remembered the chocolate bar in my apron. " Shoot." Charlie looked at me from his bed. " What's wrong Candy?" Not wanting to reveal the surprise I just smiled as I tucked him in. " It's nothing Charlie I just forgot something at work it will be alright until I go back." Which was true the locker rooms for the employees was kept rather cool. The Foster's if they had extra stock loved to keep it back there since they really didn't have room anywhere else. She had so hoped to give that bar to Charlie for his birthday in a week but it seems they would have to buy another after all. Braiding her hair she once again stared at the factory as she remembered the little boy from the news.**That boy doesn't need to go to the factory. What he needs is to go on a diet. The year supply of chocolate won't last him a week.** Sighing Candy went to sleep dreaming of a pair of violet eyes and a magenta smile. A few days over breakfast came another bulletin the second ticket had been found. At this right all of the tickets would disappear before Charlie even had a chance. There must be a way she could talk the Foster's into letting her into the shop for that chocolate bar. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling she had to get it to Charlie quick. This time the ticket was found by a little girl here in England making it more unlikely that there would be another in this area but Charlie didn't let that get to him.

_" Here we are in Buckingham shire, England where the second Ticket has been found by miss Verruca Salt." Cameras were flashing as a little girl proudly showed off the ticket her obviously rich parents standing behind her. " How do you spell that?" Verruca just batted her eyes as she spelled her name for them. Her father then went on to say how the ticket was found. " When my little Verruca said she wanted one of these tickets I knew I had to get one for her. I must of bought millions and millions of boxes. I'm in the nut business you see. So I told my workers to stop shelling the shells off the nuts and to start selling off these wrappers. Oh it took almost forever my poor little Verruca was so upset but finally I found one." _

" I don't think that's fair she didn't find it herself." I could tell Charlie was disappointed. He was right to it wasn't fair the little girl obviously only wanted one because they are rare all that chocolate probably was wasted. " Don't worry Charlie that man spoils his daughter. No good ever came from spoiling a child like that." Grandpa Joe had never said anything more right in his life. " Well I for one am glad that Candy was never like that or that Charlie isn't now." Dad said as we winked at us. " Come on Charlie I'll walk you to school." Together we left stopping to stand in front of the Factory's gates. " Do you remember Mr. Wonka Candy? Was he a nice man?" I smiled at Charlie as I leaned on the gate. " Yes he was a very nice man at least to me. You see Charlie Mr. Wonka was never much of a people person. Everyone was shocked by how quickly he took to me. Grandpa Joe said it must of been because I was a child. So it was easier for him I think. Adults though he never had anything to do with that I can remember. He could barely even talk about let alone to mum and dad. I don't even know if he had any family of his own they never visited. I'm sure he must of once but if they are alive they must be estranged." Looking up at the windows I again saw the tall man standing in the window and actually waved before moving on. I never noticed as the man waved back.


	3. Violet Beauregard and Mike TeeVee

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Three: Violet Beauregard and Mike TeeVee

Try as I may the Foster's didn't want to open the shop until they had their store fully restocked. Which was taking longer than expected as a lot more shops were having the same problem. It was now the day before Charlie's birthday and the shop had been closed for weeks all was quiet through that time. No one had heard of another ticket being found. That is until today when Dad had come home early. " Hello Bucket family is Charlie home yet they found another one this time in America." I looked at the clock then turned to my father. " It's only twelve in the afternoon Charlie doesn't get out til three what are you doing home dad? " The look on his face said it all my father had lost his job. " With all the candy sales the toothpaste demands have soared as well I got replaced with a machine." This stupid contest was turning into a disaster instead of a miracle. " It's alright we'll just water down the soup a little more. Candy will hopefully be back to work soon and you'll find another job Darling. Your a hard worker I don't see why not."

When Charlie got home we didn't want him to worry so we told him dad was just given a vacation but I could tell even he knew what really happened. After dinner we all sat around the tv as we watched them interview the new winner a little girl. Violet Beauregard of Atlanta, Georgia in America she seemed to live alone with her mother. Who dressed her up like some sadistic little mini me as she showed off walls covered in trophies.

_" We are in Atlanta Georgia in the United States of America were the third ticket has been found by a miss Violet Beauregard." The mother was standing next to the fireplace behind her daughter. " Violet is just a driven little girl. I have no idea were she gets it. She succeeds at everything she does. I myself have my fair share of trophies thought mostly baton." The woman actually pointed them to the shelf containing all of her own trophies. " Mostly I'm a gum chewer I even hold the world's record of longest gum chewed. But when I heard of these golden tickets I laid off the gum. Switched to candy bars I don't know what this special prize is at the end but I will be the one to get it." the little monster said between gum pops. " Tell them why Violet." her mother encouraged. " Because I'm a winner."  
_

__"What a beastly little girl." We all nodded with grandma Josephine. " Despicable" I smiled at grandma Georgina as she tried to join in on the conversation. " You don't even know what we're talking about do you?" Sometimes I wish grandpa George would be nicer at least to his wife. " Dragonfly's?" I watched as he rolled his eyes before mom and dad coughed to get Charlie's attention. " We thought you might like to open your present early." Charlie smiled as they handed him a peanut crunch bar. " Maybe we should wait since my birthday is only tomorrow." I dropped my mouth open when grandpa George cursed as dad yelled at him. " Together we are all one hundred and eighty one years old we don't wait." Charlie smiled at grandpa George before ripping off the wrapper. " Now you must not be to disappointed Charlie. No matter what you still have the candy. " I watched biting my lip as he unfolded the wrapper to reveal nothing. I wanted to bust into tears wishing It was the bar in my locker at work. " Well that's that. " Charlie then started to break off pieces and hand them out. " Charlie no not your birthday present." He looked at me with a sad look. " It's my present I'll share it if I want to." Slowly we all ate our piece of chocolate none of us wanting to break the silence.

It was the very next day that they announced the fourth ticket was found. Charlie had just got home to tell me that the Foster's sent word I could return to work the in tomorrow. " Oh good I was starting to get bored listening to grandpa George's angry mutterings." I smiled and winked at him as he playfully shook his fist at me. Together we all watched as they appeared to be in America again making me smile. The chance of the last ticket still being in England just went up as they showed a balding man and a young boy playing some very loud game from his tv.

_" We are here in San Francisco, California of the United States of America were the fourth ticket was found by Mike TeeVee. " he was hard to hear even though he was shouting. The boy went on to explain about shipping details and some kind of codes the reporters looked at the father to explain. " Sorry but I don't know what he's saying half the time. You know how kids are with computers an stuff now a days." The boy must of died on the game as he finally turned to the reporters. " In the end I only had to buy one candy bar." The reporter smiled at either the silence or gaining the boys attention was unknown. " And how did it taste?" The boy made a disgusted face. " I don't know I hate chocolate." _

__Dad had to move fast to cover Charlie's ears as grandpa George started to curse the little boy out. I had never agreed with him so much in my life though this Mike TeeVee didn't deserve to go to the factory even more so than the other three who had won. It wasn't fair Charlie should have a ticket Charlie should be going to that factory not these rotten little brats. Later that night I was finding it hard to sleep when I heard grandpa Joe whistling to Charlie. Leaning close to the edge of the loft I heard him tell Charlie about a secret horde and send him off to buy a Wonka bar something about giving me and Charlie one more chance. He was gone maybe twenty minutes before he returned waking up grandpa Joe. " You fell asleep." " Did you get it?" " Which end should we open first?" " Here Charlie you do it." " Do it quick grandpa like a band-aid." I then heard rustling and held my breath. " You know I bet the tickets make the candy taste terrible." He didn't find it silently I went to bed crying myself to sleep.

it seems I wasn't the only one as early the next morning Charlie cried himself back to sleep as they announced the last ticket had been found in Russia.** Damn you Willy Wonka!**


	4. Charlie Bucket

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Four: Charlie Bucket

It was my first day back at work and I returned with a heavy heart seeing the tear stains on Charlie's pillow broke my heart. For the first time in my life I was starting to doubt anything was possible. " Cheer up Candy at least today you wont be worked to death huh. I tell you what I'll even give you a free chocolate bar anything you want." Candy smiled at Mr. Foster remembering the one in her locker. " Thank you Mr. Foster I know just the one I want." Mr. Foster winked at her as they continued to help the customers. I was just finishing up with a man before Charlie walked into the store looking all excited. " Candy you'll never believe it the last ticket it's still out there." I looked at my brother in confusion. " No Charlie it was found this morning you know that. " A woman then slapped a paper on the counter. " Nope the boy's right. That awful man made a fake so people would stop looking the nerve. " With a pounding heart I ran to my locker and pulled out the chocolate bar and hurried to Charlie.

" Open it Mr. Foster said I could have one for free for having to wait so long to come back to work." I was practically bouncing on my heels as my brother ripped off the wrapper to reveal the last golden ticket. " Oh Charlie! You found it I knew you would. " we all stared in shock completely forgetting the bar now ruined as it laid on the floor broken. " I can't believe it and in my shop to." I smiled at Mr. Foster as I held my brother close. " I'll give you a brand new bicycle for that ticket. " I glared at the man who still hadn't left yet. " Forget that a bicycle really. I'll give you five hundred dollars." Tearing off my apron and slapping the woman's hands away from my brother. " Mr. Foster I'm taking Charlie home right away. " Mr. Foster nodded his agreement. " Go right ahead. Hold on to that ticket Charlie and you both get home as fast as you can." Grabbing my brother's hand we ran all the way home. We didn't even notice the man who smiled in the factory window when he saw the flash of gold in my brother's hand.

We burst through the door in excitement " I found it. the last golden ticket it's mine." everyone looked at us in shock. " How can that be the last ticket was found in Russia. " I shook my head as I was trying to catch my breathe. " No mum it was a fake. The last ticket was in my locker at work the whole time. I was saving it hoping we could use it for Charlie's birthday but I forgot it. " Charlie handed the ticket to grandpa Joe for verification. As soon as grandpa Joe's eyes focused to our amazement he jumped up out of bed dancing around. " Whooooooppppeeeeeee. Here Charlie read it aloud "

**"To the winner of this golden ticket. Congratulations! I shake you warmly by the hand. You are here invited to my factory for a guided tour by me Willy Wonka. You are allowed to bring with you one adult member of your family at the end of the tour you will be presented with a life time supply of your favorite Wonka Chocolate Bar. Remember one lucky boy or girl will receive the grand surprise at the end. I will see you Friday the nineteenth at ten am outside the gates."**

" Friday the nineteenth but that's tomorrow." I said. " first things first we need to decide who is going with Charlie. " Our mother said I immediately thought of grandpa Joe. " We also need to get that mud off his pants." grandpa George grumbled as Charlie's whistling got all our attention. " No I'm not going. A lady in the shop offered me five hundred dollars for the ticket. We need the money more then we need the chocolate." I sighed of course Charlie would be so selfless. I was never more proud of my brother right then. Grandpa George pulled Charlie close to him as he stared into his eyes. " Listen to me Charlie money is not that important. They make more and more of it everyday. But this ticket their are only five of them in the entire world. Only a fool would trade this ticket for money and your not a fool are you?" Charlie shook his head gently. " Then go and get that mud off your pants." I smiled at last grandpa George had said something right. " Well if Charlie is going then so is Candy." I turned to grandpa Joe in shock. " But grandpa you've always wanted to go back. " He just smiled as he gently cupped my face in his hands. " I have a feeling my dear that Mr. Wonka would much rather see you then me." I shook my head. " Alright if Charlie agrees I will but I doubt Mr. Wonka will remember me. "

Charlie agreed so the next morning I bundled myself up into a pair of old jeans with a green sweater and my warmest boots and jacket. As we waited with the other children Dad, Mum, and surprisingly grandpa Joe gave us thumbs up from the crowd. Mike TeeVee and Verruca Salt had brought their fathers I could hear the little princess ordering her's to make time go faster. Mrs. Beauregard was giving her daughter a pep talk as Mrs. Gloop was actually trying to get her son to stop eating his chocolate bar. **Ok so maybe I was wrong she does try to stop his horrid eating habits.** My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the speakers coming on.


	5. Willy Wonka

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Five: Willy Wonka

This had all started with my semi annual hair cut I remember sitting there as one of my beloved workers cut my hair into my favorite style. It was when he held up the mirror I saw the worst thing I could of a gray hair. This was it the sign I was getting older the sign that I was still unmarried with no children. Children that though always brought me back to my little cocoa bean. I remembered her well she was the sweetish child I could remember if I was to have a child I wanted them to be just like my little cocoa bean. She wasn't a child anymore though last I heard she was working at the old candy shop on cherry street. I knew this cause I saw her and a little boy walking by my factory sometimes out my window she didn't look like she had grown very much I wondered often if the little boy was hers. This thought always led to a slight pain in my chest I didn't like the idea of her all grown up? It was that little boy that gave me the greatest Idea I would hold a contest I would test five little children and the least rotten I would make my heir to come live with me here at the factory.

So printing up the tickets I made my way down to the candy wrapping room and laid the tickets on five different bars. I don't know why I chose the Cocoa's Delight to hold the last ticket or why I marked the box for Cherry Street. Yes I do I was hoping that little boy would find it and that he would come with my cocoa bean. I had missed her sweet face so much I often told the workers about her she was still my inspiration to this day. I never let a candy out unless I was sure it would have the cocoa beans approval. So for weeks I watched as one horrid spoiled child after the next won my tickets. I planed their test myself I even encouraged my workers to write little songs about the children should they fail. All the while I hoped that my cocoa bean would find the ticket but if she had nothing was said. I knew the store was out as they sent an order for more surely the original box had not gotten lost in shipping. I was furious when I had heard a man from Russia had won I knew it was a hoax I have not sent a ticket to Russia at all. So with one anonymous tip I exposed him for the liar he was. It was that very same day I felt my shoulders lift with relief as I saw my cocoa bean and the boy ran home waving the last ticket.

Checking one last time to make sure my puppet show was ready to go and setting the timer on the throne. As ten am hit on the dot I turned on the speakers and mic hiding behind the curtains. " Open the gates. " I watched as the five children and their parents stepped forward but not enough. " Come Forward. " they kept walking until they were lined in front of the curtains. " Close the gate." I watched as with a creak the gates slammed slowly shut. "I want to welcome you all to the factory. Who Am I you would ask well I am..." Trailing off I pushed the button to start the show as I snuck over to stand next to my cocoa bean. She was just as lovely as ever the boy looked just like her but far to old to be her son. Wait a minute I remember something about her having a little brother could this be him yes it had to be. Then maybe my cocoa bean was still unmarried. I didn't even want to Identify the strange jumpy feelings my heart was having as I turned to watch the show.

**"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
The Amazing Chocolatier.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
Everybody give a cheer!**

He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He can barely restrain it.  
With so much generosity,  
There is no way to contain it...  
To contain...to contain...to contain...to contain.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
He's the one that you're about to meet.  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...  
He's a genius who just can't be beat.  
The magician and the chocolate wiz...  
The best darn guy who ever lived.  
Willy Wonka here he is!"

****I watched smiling as the throne came up with out a problem until the fireworks set the poor puppets on fire. Yet it was still a good show so I started clapping. " Wasn't that marvelous I was rather worried it was a bit dodgy in the middle there. But that finale wow!" they were all staring at me but only my cocoa bean and her what I had determined was her brother smiled at me. Moving to the stairs I faced the entire group my nerves getting the best of me. " Good morning star shine the earth says hello. " I had hoped this joke would lighten things up but they didn't. So pulling some cue cards my my coat I started to read off the speech I prepared. " Welcome all my golden ticket winners. I shake you warmly by the hand. " whoops I don't think I was meant to read that part as I belatedly held out my hand. No one moved to take it I almost pulled back until my cocoa bean approached eagerly shaking it. " Who are you? " I turned to the little blonde girl who was chewing gum who gross.

In fact it was completely my cocoa beans fault she had fallen asleep in my office when her gum had fallen out of her little mouth. It had gotten every where including her beautiful hair they had to cut it all off. I vowed to hate the stuff from then on. " He's Willy Wonka. " She remembered me my little cocoa bean remembered me. " Then shouldn't you be up there? " I glared at the spoiled little girl for interrupting her. " I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl. " I turned back to my cocoa bean with a smile. " I don't know if you remember Mr. Wonka but our grandpa Joe use to work for you here in the factory. " As much as I was glad at the confirmation he was her brother I had to make sure her grandfather wasn't one of the ex spies and I could trust them. " Was he one of the recipe thieves who sold all my secrets to those cadswolluping candy making cads. " I wanted to kick myself at the hurt look came to that precious face. " No sir. " I offered what I thought was a kind smile. " Well then tell him I hope he well. Now come along children we have so much to see and do. "

I started to usher them into the factory I could hear that little rat Mike say something about wanting to know their names. " I don't see how that would matter. " Honestly didn't he realize that I probably saw them on tv. Only cocoa bean's brother's name I didn't know I'm sure she told me at some point but as he was to little to come to my shop. It never stuck into my memory like Candy's had.


	6. Hands off the River!

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Six: Hands off the River!

We followed into the entrance careful to avoid the melting and burning puppets as we entered a long corridor with a deep red carpet that was really warm. " Just place your coats anywhere. " I watched as everyone included through there coats on the floor why I hung up my and Charlie's upon the rack. "It' kinda toastie in here isn't it ?" Mr. Wonka turned to look at " Oh yes I have to keep it warm in here. My workers are are use to a tropical climate if they had to feel the cold they would just die. " Charlie's eyes sparkled at the mention of the secret workers. " Who are the workers Mr. Wonka? " I smiled as the chocolate maker winked at my baby brother. " All in good time. Come along this way there's so much to see and so little time to see it in. "

We started to follow him down the hall until Violet took it upon herself to hug poor frightening him. " Hello I'm Violet Beauregard." Mr. Wonka offered a grimace of a smile to the child. " I don't care." I couldn't help but find that a little rude. She was just a child " Well you should care. Cause I'm the one who's gonna win the special prize at the end. " Ok I take it back. " Well you sure do seem confident and confidence is key." he tried to start walking again when little Verruca stopped in his path giving a little curtsy. " I'm Verruca Salt. " when he laughed I couldn't help the little flutter in my stomach. " I always thought a Verruca was a wart you got on the bottom of your foot. " I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as the smile dropped from the brat's face. Poor thing named after a wart actually that does kind of fit her. Next up to introduce himself was Augustus practically shoving the princess to the floor. " I'm Augustus Gloop I love your chocolate."

I thought poor was going to throw up I know I wanted to. " I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common. " Almost like he was another person I watched as 's whole body stiffen before turning an evil smirk to little Mike. " You must be Mike TeeVee. Your the little devil who cracked the system." When he turned his look to Charlie I noticed my brother shyly smiled at him. " And you...Well your just lucky to be here aren't you?" HOW DARE HE. I was furious yes alright he may not no my brother's name but what he said was just plain cruel. As if my brother didn't deserve to be here with the rest of these brats. " His name Is Charlie Bucket. And yes he was lucky all of the children are lucky to be here not just him." Immediately those violet eyes snapped to mine. I could of sworn they softened a bit before looking at the rest of the adults. " And you all must be there P..P..."

It seemed Mr. Wonka was still having issue's with his family. " Parents?" I watched as he sent a thankful look to Mr. Salt next to me. " Right there mom's and dad's. Dad. Papa." Coughing to clear his throat he then looked back to me. " Well all except for Ms. Bucket of course your to young for him to possibly be yours. " I smiled down at Charlie and ruffled his hair. " I'm his older sister but then you should already Know that sir." Mr. Wonka nodded before motioning us to keep following him. I watched as Augustus approached Charlie with caution " Would you like some chocolate.". I almost smiled as Charlie nodded until Augustus ruined it. " Well then you should of brought some." The disgusting little pig. Soon it became difficult to walk upright as the walk way kept getting smaller and smaller til we stopped at a tiny door. " An important room this is. After all it is a chocolate factory." Wonka smiled as he placed the key inside. " Then why is the door so small. " I watched as Wonka's smile twitched. " Why to keep all the chocolatey goodness inside."

When no one laughed he turned the key and pushed the whole wall open revealing a place I have seen only in my dreams. The whole room was a candy lover's Utopia. " Now now children stay calm. Don't get over excited. Don't lose your head." A slight crunch turned my head to notice the fatso I dropped his candy bar with out a care to the world. " Wow it's beautiful " Wonka turned at Charlie's words but instead of looking at the room his eyes were staring right into mine. " Huh? Oh yes very beautiful." I must of blushed from head to toe as a slow smile came to his face. From a far I could see Mrs. Beauregard glaring at me I guess she wasn't use to not being the center of every man's attention. Slowly Wonka started to lead us to the bridge near a roaring waterfall. " You see this river. It is made of the purest chocolate. The waterfall is most important important. It churns it up makes it light and frothy. No other factory mixes its chocolate by waterfall and that's something you can take right to the bank. "

Once we had all fully crossed I watched as he tapped his cane with I now realized was filled with sprinkles to the ground. " Do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass! Please have a blade, Please do, Its so delectable and just so darn good looking?" Bending down I actually picked a few blades handing one to Charlie. " You can eat the grass?" Wonka smiled and nodded at Charlie. " Of course you can! everything in this room is eatable. Why even I am eatable but that is called cannibalism my dear children and is frowned upon in most societies." Giggling I chewed on the blade finding it had a soothing mint taste. " Go on please enjoy" Immediately the other children and their parents ran off to see what the room had to offer. " Go on Charlie today you can have all the sweets you like. " Hugging me I watched as he ran off. " Aren't you going to enjoy my candy cocoa bean. I quite remember you had a wicked sweet tooth yourself once. It almost rivaled mine."

Smiling I turned to face Wonka " So you do remember me then ?" He smiled as he gently cupped my face. " Of course I could never forget my little cocoa bean. How ever I think your old enough to call me Willy now. " Blushing I looked down at my feet. " Well as long as we are surround by others I think it best maybe you call me Candy. How ever in private your most welcome to call me cocoa bean all you like." Willy smiled as he gently took my arm an walked me for to a bush that was covered in fruit roll-up roses. " Candy flowers my favorites!" Willy actually blushed before offering one to me. " I made them just for you. Your still my inspiration you know. I'm so sorry for what I said about your grandfather and Charlie. I just had to make sure your grandfather wasn't one of the spies and I didn't mean to make it sound like Charlie shouldn't have won a ticket." I offered him a petal which he accepted kindly.

" No Willy I'm sorry. It's obvious you haven't been around people as much as you use to so I shouldn't of snapped. I'm just so protective of Charlie as for my grandfather I completely understand if a relative of a potential thief was to come into my home I would question them as well." Before Willy could answer there was a shout from one of the children. " Look over there. Daddy it's a little person." Following the sound of Verruca's voice we all gathered near the bank where a very small man was harvesting marsh-mellow mushrooms. " Candy is it a real person?" I didn't know how to answer thankfully Willy did. " Of course it is. He's an Oompa Loompa direct from Loompa Land." The other adults all looked at him like he was mad." There' no such thing." Willy turned to Mr. TeeVee so fast I thought he'd brea his neck. "What?". As soon as he opened his mouth I realized where Mike attitude came from. " Mr. Wonka I teach high school geography an there is..." Willy was quick to interrupt Mr. TeeVee as he went on to explain how he had discovered the Oompa Loompa's. Then how he had made a deal with them to work in his factory for cocoa beans. " How ever I must warn you they are a mischievous lot. Always playing jokes or singing songs. "

" Augustus my son that is not a good thing you do." We all turned at Mrs. Gloop's voice only to see the fatso bent over the river gulping down huge hand fulls.** Great there goes all the chocolate.** " Uh little boy. My chocolate must not be touched by human hands." But the warning was to late as the big oaf actually fell in as Willy rolled his eyes. " Help Mr. Wonka help him he can not swim. " Yet Willy did nothing instead his eyes were trained on a huge pipe as it sunk into the river. I watched as August swirled round and round before he was sucked up inside. " It's amazing that pipe is big enough. " I hadn't even realize the blonde harpy that was Mrs. Beauregard was so close to me and Willy. " It isn't look he's slowing down. " I could tell Charlie was worried about the boy even if he had been mean to him. " What are they doing?" We all turned to the Oompa Loompa's at Mike's words. " Why I believe they are going to treat us to a little song. It's quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon."

**"** **Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!**  
**The great big greedy nincompoop!**  
**Augustus Gloop!**  
**So big and vile**  
**So greedy, foul, and infantile**  
**'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe**  
**To send him shooting up the pipe!**  
**But don't, dear children, be alarmed;**  
**Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,**  
**Augustus Gloop will not be harmed**  
**Although, of course, we must admit**  
**He will be altered quite a bit.**  
**Slowly, the wheels go round and round,**  
**The cogs begin to grind and pound;**  
**We boil him for a minute more,**  
**Until we're absolutely sure**  
**Then out he comes! And now! By grace!**  
**A miracle has taken place!**  
**A miracle has taken place!**  
**This greedy brute, this louse's ear,**  
**Is loved by people everywhere!**  
**For who could hate or bear a grudge**  
**Against a luscious bit of fudge?** **"**

When it was over only Willy and I were clapping but when I saw the look on Mrs. Gloop's face I stopped right away. " Wasn't that marvelous. Bravo." didn't look so impressed " It seemed rather rehearsed to me." Willy just glared at him. " Oh poppy cock." They're little spat was ended by a frantic Mrs. Gloop "Where does that pipe go?" Willy smiled " Well it so happens that pipes leads to where I make the most delicious strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge. " 's face look horrified. " then he will be made into this fudge. They will be cutting him up selling pound by pound all over the world." Willy gave a disgusted face. " Of course not I wouldn't allow it. Can you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate covered Gloop. Eww no one would by it." Covering my mouth I tried not to laugh at the look on the woman's face before Willy made a strange sound. Bending down he then gave one of the Oompa Loompa's instructions to take and start poking around in the giant mixing bowl for Augustus.

After was out of site Willy started leading us up the river. " Candy Augustus will be alright won't he?" I smiled as I hugged him. " Of course Charlie they are just playing. Willy wouldn't let any real harm come to anyone." Charlie seemed happy with my answer as he moved to fall in-step with his hero. " if you hadn't met any of us until today how could Augustus's name already be in the Oompa Loompa's song." I just shook my head did none of them realize that even Willy probably watched television. " It's called improve it's a simple parlor trick." Mike snorted trying to be a little smart ass. " No it isn't." Willy turned to the little brat sneering. " You know you really shouldn't mumble I can't understand a word your saying." Charlie how ever was to curious to take such a simple answer. " But how would they come up with it so fast." Willy sighed obviously realizing he wasn't getting out of this easy. Charlie was just as inquisitive as I use to be " You little girl say something anything." He waved his at Violet and of course it was something about gum. " Chewing gum is really gross. Chewing gum I hate the most. See anyone can do it." Charlie smile satisfied with the answer but Mike wasn't. " That isn't the same at all."

Willy never answered as the most beautiful boat filled with giggling Oompa Loompa's approached us. " What's so funny?" It was obvious they were giggling over the Gloop kid man Violet must be a natural blonde. " I think it's all the gosh darn Cocoa Beans. Did you know that Chocolate gives you the same feeling as though your falling in love?" I turned to realize Willy was talking to me. Before I could answer though Violet's shrew of a mother cut me off trying to appear flirty. " You don't say." Poor Willy looked frightened to death as he ushered us into the boat making sure to sit as far away from Mrs. Plastic as possible. Which landed him right next to me and Charlie.


	7. Just Spit it Out!

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Seven: Just Spit it Out!

As soon as we were all seated comfortably Willy signaled the Oompa Loompa's to move forward. I had to say I was a little nervous I've never been an a boat before. " Here drink some of this it will do you good. You both looked starved to death." I looked as he handed Charlie a pink ladle that matched the boat filled with chocolate. " It's delicious." Charlie praised after taking a big sip before handing it to me. " That's because it's mixed by waterfall. It keeps it light and frothy no other factory mixes it's chocolate by waterfall..." It was so obvious he was very proud of his waterfall idea. " You already said that." I turned to see those rude words had come from the spoiled brat Verruca. Poor Willy blushed before snapping at the children staring at him like he was an idiot. "Your all quite short aren't you?"

" Well yeah! We're children." I so wanted the blonde one to choke on her gum. " That's no excuse I was never as short as you." Poor Willy he was so trying to win this little battle of wills. " You must of been once." Willy just glared at Mike. " Was not. You know why because I distinctly remember place a hat on top my head. Look at your short little arms you could never reach." I giggled at the stunned look at the children. I wanted to applaud Willy he had stumped them. " Do you remember what it was like being a kid?" Willy smiled and looked at Charlie. " Oh boy do I...Do I?" Charlie looked at me worried as the smile disappeared from Willy's face. It was like he went into some kind of trance but he needed to wake up this was not good to be happening in front of people. They would lock him up " Willy." At my voice he blinked and turned those sad violet eyes into mine. I always loved his eyes it was like looking at two grape lollipops " We're coming to a tunnel now." Snapping his attention back to the rest of our group the sadness disappearing behind a smile. " Oh yeah. Full speed ahead."

The tunnel was awfully dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I've always had terrible night vision that's why the hole was in mine and Charlie's wall so the moon and street lamps could act like a free night light. Having practically no night vision tends to make one afraid of the dark so now I was getting more nervous. Charlie must of sensed this as I felt a warm hand wrap around mine squeezing gently. " How can they see where they're going?" I had no clue who was talking but I assumed it was one of the children by the small voice. " They can't. There's no way of knowing where they're going. Switch on the lights." Thankfully the tunnel was then flooded with tons of light. It took awhile to adjust my eyes but when I did I realized the hand holding mine wasn't Charlie's it was Willy's. " I forgot my little cocoa bean doesn't like the dark. " he whispered but not low enough by the look Mrs. Beauregard gave us. Blushing he turned forward " People! Keep an eye out we're passing some very important rooms here. " I could see dozens of neon signs whipping by Clotted Cream, Coffee Cream, Vanilla Cream but my eyebrow raised a little at Hair Cream.

" What do you use Hair Cream for?" I wanted to rip Mrs. Plastics batting eyelashes off they were probably fake anyway. " To lock in moisture." I giggled as Willy primped his hair making his joke but the wannabe Barbie didn't get it. I turned my head at a strange sound only to see Oompa Loompa actually whipping a cow and nudge Charlie who smiled. " Whipped Cream!" Willy winked at Charlie " Precisely." Verruca must not of liked the attention Charlie was getting as she sniped " That doesn't make sense." Willy just narrowed his eyes at her " For your information little girl. Whipped Cream isn't whipped cream at all until it's been whipped with whips." I was starting to get a little nauseous as the boat picked up speed. " Are you alright Candy?" I wanted to smile but I was afraid to open my mouth in any way. Willy looked at me with a concerned face before reaching into his pocket and handing me something. " Try this it's a rainbow drop. You can suck it all day long and then spit in seven differen't colors." Smiling I popped it into my mouth. " Spitting is a dirty habit." Turning to Violet I grimaced to see her picking her nose. " I know a worse one." Immediately the girl dropped her hand at my words.

Soon we were going so fast that there was nothing to do but go with the flow even the Oompa Loompa's had stopped rowing to allow the boat to guide it's self. Although I could of done with out the big drop we had just gone down. Thankfully Willy must of seen something that really excited him I don't think the rainbow drop would of helped much longer. " Stop the boat! I wanna show you guys something." We stopped right in front of a room that said Inventing jumped out to the ledge and then actually reach for my hand to help me up. I noticed he never offered to help Mrs. Plastic as I helped Charlie. " Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Everyone enjoy yourselves but just don't touch anything okay? go on scoot." The room was full of machines and beakers with a few Oompa Loompa's scattered about. I was admiring a strange candy that was actually staring at me as I moved one even winked. " I call them my square chocolates that look round." I smiled up at Willy. " You know what would be a great idea. Little chocolate hearts that sing love songs you could sell them for Valentines Day." Willy's eyes lit up with my idea. " I'll have to use that idea you haven't lost your touch cocoa bean."

" Hey Mr. Wonka what's this?" our attention was turned to Violet and Mike as they were standing in front of a water filled tub with a few balls floating about. " Oh let me show you." Willy moved over and I tried to follow when I felt my arm grabbed from behind. " Well you and your little brother must be some kind of cheaters. You already know Mr. Wonka well if you think you can seduce him you got another thing coming. I'll earn his attention yet I always do and then my little Violet will win and you two can go back to your shack." Pulling my arm from the horrid woman I glared at her. " Is that how you and your brat won all your trophies before. " and stomped over to Willy as a little hand held up one of the balls for him. " Thank you. These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for children with very little allowance money. You can suck them all day and they'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat." He looked at me his smile fading when he saw the angry look on my face. Before he could ask me what's wrong I shook him off motioning that I would tell him later. " So it's like gum?" Willy rolled his eyes at the little cow. " No gum is for chewing. If you tried to bite into one of these gobstoppers all your little teeth would break off." He said as though explaining to a small child which he kinda was.

" They sure do taste tariffic." plopping it back into the tub he led us to a table next to it holding up a little caramel looking square. "And this is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little buggers and in exactly half an hour a brand knew crop of hair will sprout all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache and a beard." Mr. TeeVee was eying the candy now like it was made of gold as Mike looked at Willy like he was stupid " Who would wants a beard?" Willy raised his eyebrow in thought. "Well… beatniks, for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother." He held out his hand for a low five to Mike which was ignore so he coughed awkwardly taking it back. " Unfortunately the mixture isn't quite right yet. Because an Oompa Loompa tried one the other day and well he..." Said Oompa approached and I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. He looked like a mini cousin It " Your looking good today." Willy complimented the poor thing as it held up two thumps in a positive way. " Willy can't you cut the poor things hair or at least get it out of his face." Willy shrugged. " We've tried darling but his hair grows faster than we can keep up with it. And its so thick it keeps breaking the ties."

I blushed he had never called me darling before it was always cocoa bean. Darling just seemed so intimate apparently he didn't even notice the slip of his tongue as he led us to a new machine. " Watch this." Pressing a button the machine released a lot of bells and whistles before all that came out was one little strip. " You mean that's it?" Willy turned an exasperated look to Mike. " Do you even know what it is?" Violet pulled the strip from the machine looking at it. " It's gum." of course she would know " Yeah it's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? because this gum is a full three course meal all by it's self." I was amazed. With this one piece of candy Willy had found an answer to the end of world hunger. " Why would anyone want that?" Of course a child who has everything like Mike wouldn't get it. Willy desperately pulled his Que cards from his coat.

" Why it will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka magic chewing gum it's all you'll ever need for breakfast lunch and dinner. This particular strip is tomato soup, roast beef with baked potato and blueberry pie." Willy looked at me satisfied as me and Charlie clapped " No more cabbage soup with this gum huh Charlie." my brother nodded smiling. " sounds weird." Verruca said eying the gum like it was an alien of some kind. " Sounds like my kind of gum." when she placed the piece already in her mouth behind her ear I became worried. Willy must of to as she opened her mouth for bite into it " I- I'd rather you didn't. There's still a thing or two..." Violet just gave him a determined look. " I whole the world record for gum chewing I'm not afraid of anything." and shoved the whole piece in her mouth. " How is it honey?" Was this woman looney tunes did she not just hear Willy say it wasn't safe and she's asking about the taste instead of ordering it out of her mouth. " It's amazing. Tomato soup I can actually feel it running down my throat."

Willy smiled nervously " Yeah spit it out." but Violet just kept chewing " Ooo it's changing. Roast beef and baked potato with a crispy kin and butter." Mrs. Beauregard turned to us smiling like and idiot. She wasn't actually proud was she? " Keep chewing kiddo!" I saw red what kind of mother lets their child eat something dangerous. " Are you serious you heard Willy it's dangerous make her stop!" The woman glared at me " My daughter is going to be the first to have a chewing gum meal." Willy just gulp as he looked at me first then her. " I'm just a little worried about the um..." he was cut off by Violet excited exclaim of " Blueberry pie and icecream!" letting out a sigh he nodded. " Yeah that part." Me and Mrs. Plastic were to busy glaring at each other we didn't notice anything else til Verruca caught our attention. " What's happening to her nose?" We turned to look at Violet." It's turning blue." Mr. Salt was right she was changing color. "What do you mean." the child reach her little hand to pat her nose a look of confusion coming to her. She mustn't feel what's happening to her " Your whole nose has gone purple? Violet your turning violet!" now a look of fear crossed the poor girls face at her mothers words.

I moved hand raised to smack the back of her head so she would spit the gum out but Willy stopped me shaking his head. " It's to late darling. Even if she spit it out not she'd still change." Everyone backed up as the color started to spread even to Violet's clothes " Mother what's happening to me?" Mrs. Beauregard turned an angry look to Willy as though it was his fault this was happening when he had tried to warn them. "I told you I hadn't got it quite right yet. Cause it goes a little funny towards the end. It's the blueberry pie that does it I'm terribly sorry." He backed away pulling me with him as I pulled Charlie with me. We watched as little Violet started to swell up worse than Augustus Gloop. " Cocoa bean why were you upset earlier?" I turned to him and smiled " I'm alright candy man. Mrs. Beauregard just said something mean to me that's all. Look like karma came back to her though I feel sorry for the child." Soon Violet look like a huge blue ball and an angry Willy snuck up to the girls mother he was not happy.

" I've tried it on like a hundred Oompa Loompa's and they've all turned into blueberries. It's just weird." The woman turned to him with a desperate look. " I can't have a blueberry for a daughter. How is she suppose to compete?" I glared at her she should of though about that before letting her chew the gum. " You could put her in a county fair." Verruca was obviously happy more of her competition was gone now. The Oompa Loompa's started banging on the machines and pipes catching our attention with their rhythm looks like we were getting another song.

**"Listen close, and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregard.  
The dreadful girl she sees no wrong...**

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.

She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast.  
And from her face her giant chin, sticks out just like a violin...

Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.

For years and years she chews away, her jaws get stronger every day.  
And with one great tremendous chew...they bite the poor girl's tongue in two.  
And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregard.

Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long."

I was shocked when Willy actually grabbed me dancing with me through the whole song until he caught Violets mother glaring at us. When the show had ended I noticed they had rolled Violet to the entrance way were she was now stuck. Her soft cry of " " about broke my heart after all it really wasn't the children's faults. It was the parents they were the ones that allowed this behavior and raised them this way. Again Willy made the strange sound calling one of the Oompa Loompa's to him " I Want you to roll Ms. Beauregard down to the juicing room at once okay? " Mrs. Beauregard looked at him funny. " Juicing room? What are you going to do to her there?" Willy smiled " They're gonna squeeze like a little pimple. We have to get the juice out of her immediately." Mrs. Beauregard ran off to her daughter helping to shove her into the boat as Willy turned to the rest of us. " Let's Boogie."

_( Sorry I just loved the spitting is a disgusting habit line for the original movie and just had to use it.)_


	8. Don't Touch His Nuts!

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Eight: Don't Touch His Nuts!

With Violet and her mother using the boat we we're now force back to walking I was so hating my boots right now. " Mr. Wonka?" both me and Willy turned down to look at Charlie " Yeah?". " Why did you decide to let people in?" Willy gave a deviously little smile " Why so they could see the factory of course." Which meant he would tell the winner and no one else. " But why only five?" Willy looked to me as though to help him out but Mike interrupted before I could. " What's the special prize at the end and who gets it?" Willy smiled probably glad for the interruption. " The best prize is a surprise." both me and Willy laughed at his joke Mike walked right into that one. " Will Violet always be a blueberry?" The look on Verruca's face show she didn't seem to broken up about the idea. "No maybe I don't know that's what you get for chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting." I couldn't help but agree though I still didn't know why Willy hated it I know why I did. Subconsciously I ran my finger through my hair " If you hate gum so much why do you make it." Hello he's a candy maker he has to make what the public wants I thought this kid was suppose to be smart.

" You know I really wish you wouldn't mumble cause your really starting to bum me out." I was starting to realize the mumbling thing was more a warning to Mike that he was ticking Willy off. Of course the brat wasn't getting it " Do you remember the first candy you ever ate?" I smiled at Charlie I had told him a hundred times about how Willy had given me my first candy. It was the lollipop when we had first met I still had the stick mum had put it in my baby book. She had saved the wrapper from Charlie's as well it had been a Cocoa's Delight she had felt it only right the bar I inspired be my brothers first. Willy had stopped with a smile before it was quickly turned into a frown " No." That was the first lie I had ever heard come out of Willy's mouth. " I think that's enough questions Charlie no more." My brother just nodded as Willy shook his head " I'm sorry I was having a flashback." Mr. Salt gave him a weary look " I see. These happen often?" Willy just gave him a look " Increasingly today." As he led us to a new room.

's eyes just lit up as he red the sign Nut Sorting Room " Ahh this is a room I know well. I myself am in the nut buisness." He handed Willy a card which Willy threw over his shoulder as soon as turned his back. I couldn't help but giggle as Willy smiled and whispered in my ear " Shhhh darling he might try to give me another one." turned back around raising his eyebrow a bit " Are you using the Havermaster four thousand to do your sorting?" Willy just laughed in his face "No. Your really weird." As he open the door and walked in. The room was simple more simple than the rest of the factory round in a swirl of blue and white with a huge hole in the center and a huge container of nuts hanging from the center. In fact the only thing weird was the little seats filled with squirrels. Who were either cracking the nuts open as the dropped down the tubes from the container or throwing them down the huge hole. Verruca looked very excited " Squirrels!" Willy nodded at her " Yeah squirrels. These squirrels are especially trained you see to get the nuts out of the shells."

Mr. Salt was actually amazed " You use squirrels? Why not Oompa Loompa's?" Willy sighed I think he was getting tired of people questioning his methods. " Because you see only squirrels can get the whole nut out every single time. You see how they tap their little knuckles on the shells that's how they see if its a good nut or a bad nut." He turned and pointed to one of the squirrels " Oh look I think he's got a bad nut." I moved closer to the gate watching as the little creature tapped the shell before throwing it towards the hole. " Daddy I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels." rolled his eyes apparently he heard this a lot. " Verruca my dear you already have a ton of marvelous pets. " a ton no it couldn't be that many could it? "All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" okay I stand corrected she has a ton. " Alright dear I'll get you one as soon as we get home." Verruca was not done yet though " But I don't want just any old squirrel I want a trained squirrel." nodded as he reach for his check book.

" Very well. how much do you want for one of your squirrels name your price." Verruca looked up at Willy smiling like the angel she wasn't. " I'm sorry they're not for sale. She can't have one." Verruca looked at her father in anger obviously she had never been told no before. " Daddy!" Mr. Salt just looked at his daughter also in shock. The look increased when Mr. Salts voice actually came out of Willy's mouth in a perfect intimidation. " I'm sorry darling but is being unreasonable." I smiled at him completely surprised " How did you do that?" Willy just winked as Verruca grew furious. " Well if you want get me a squirrel I'll get one myself." We all watched as she crawled through the gate storming her way down the steps as her father yelled after her. " Little girl don't touch that squirrel's nuts it will drive him crazy." I blushed and snorted. " Willy that didn't sound right." It took him awhile to figure out what I meant and smirked at me. " Naughty little cocoa bean aren't you?"

Verruca was looking over all the squirrels until she started to approach one holding out her arms to pick it up. " I'll have you." The little guy didn't agree as he gave a little squeak gaining the attention of the other squirrels. Immediately they started attacking Verruca as she started calling out her her father. " Willy do something before they hurt her. " Grabbing a huge ring of keys from under his belt Willy started to try to find the right key mumbling to himself. " Damn it Willy why didn't you mark them it would make it easier." grabbing the keys I realized they were marked. Looking at Willy he placed a finger to his lips what was he playing at. " What are they doing?" Charlie's question caught mine and Willy's attention as we turned to see Verruca pinned to the ground. The same squirrel she had tried to take was sniffing at her head " I think he's testing to see if she's a bad nut?" With it's little claws I watched as it tapped her forehead. I didn't even notice Willy taking the keys and putting the right one in the lock. Soon the squirrel sat up and giving a little nod to Willy jumped off. " Oh my she is a bad nut." What did that mean?

and I watched in horror keys forgotten as they daddy Verruca to the huge hole in the ground her nails scratching the floor. " Where are they taking her? " look frantic " Where all the other bad nuts go. Down the garbage shoot." I looked at Willy " Where does that lead?" Willy gave me an almost evil little smirk " To the incinerator. Don't worry we only light it on Fridays." I was so shocked didn't he know was today is " Willy today is Friday. " His smile faltered actually looking nervous. " There's always the chance they didn't light it today? " Hearing a cry from below we all watched in horror as Verruca went down the chute. " No!" Willy was quick to turn the key and open the gate. " Now now don't worry she could just be stuck in the shoot. All you have to do is reach in and grab her. " Mr. Salt looked hesitant but before going down the steps as Willy closed and locked the gate. " Willy how are they going to get back up?" My only answer was a wink as Oompa Loompa's came out of no where and started singing.

**" Veruca Salt, the little brute,**  
**Has just gone down the garbage chute**  
**And She will meet as she descends**  
**A rather different set of friends**  
**A rather different set of friends**  
**A rather different set of friends**  
**A fish head, for example, cut**  
**This morning from a halibut.**  
**An oyster from an oyster stew,**  
**A steak that no one else would chew,**  
**And lots of other things as well,**  
**Each with a rather horrid smell.**  
**horrid smell**  
**These are Veruca's new found friends**  
**That she will meet as she descends,**  
**These are Veruca's new found friends**  
**The one's who spoiler her**  
**Who indeed?**  
**Who pandered to her every need?**  
**Who turned her into such a brat?**  
**Who are the culprits? Who did that?**  
**The guilty ones now this is sad**  
**Dear Old Mum and Loving Dad "**

****I watched as they danced and threw things down the whole was Mr. Salt inched closer. What was he waiting for his daughter was down there go get her. Slowly he bent over and that's when I notice that same squirrel approaching. I opened my mouth to warn him only for a purple glove to silence me as Willy whispered into my ear. " Don't cocoa bean. They'll be safe I promise but this is the only way they'll learn." And that's when I finally got it. Right there as I watch the squirrel push down the chute with his daughter. Willy was testing the children that's how he was going to determine the winner of the big prize at the end. Willy's attention was pulled away from me but one of the Oompa Loompa's I watched as he knelt down so he could hear him. " Oh good. I've just been informed the incinerators broken. So they should have a weeks worth of garbage to break their fall." Mr. TeeVee looked shocked at this whole thing. " Well that's good news." Willy took my arm as he winked at Charlie. " Lets keep on trucking."


	9. Don't Push My Button

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Nine: Don't Push My Button

" I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Willy stopped us in front of a clear glass box that had a ton of buttons inside. " The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." we all tried to squeeze in and it was tight. There was no way we could of gotten everyone in here so it was obvious why he hadn't thought of it. Mike was looking at all the buttons in disbelief " there can't be this many floors?". Willy just gave him a patronizing look " How do you know smarty pants? This is no ordinary elevator. This elevator doesn't just go up and down it also go's side ways, longways, and slant ways and any other ways you can think of. You just press a button and whoosh your off. " To further his point Willy pressed a button sending us off.

The jolt was so unexpected that I practically flew into Willy's arms causing both of us to blush. Wanting to calm down I turned to look out the wall only to see a giant mountain scene complete with climbers who were waving hello. " Oh look, Lady and gentlemen welcome to fudge mountain. Come on don't be shy wave back." Smiling I sent them back a small wave. We flew by some other rooms quickly until we came to a few workers shaving a pink sheep. " Oh... I'd rather not talk about this one." I could tell by Willy's face realized this room look pretty questionable. " Candy Floss or Cotton Candy?" Willy looked at me smiley. " Candy Floss." I winked at him making his smile spread bigger. We few by a few other rooms until we could see a sterile looking room were they have placed all the ruined puppets from Willy's show. " This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center...It's relatively new. "

Only Willy would think of having a hospital for puppets he hated to see anything harmed. I guess that was why I was shocked when I thought he would hurt the Salt's I felt rather guilty for that now. We came to a sudden stop in front of a female Oompa Loompa who was just typing away " Ah the administration offices. Hello Doris!". Doris didn't even look up as she waved to us before we dropped down into a spiral right into what looked like a fire work battle field. Workers were shooting up gumballs at targets that were just exploding in a rainbow of colors it was almost like the fourth of July. I just couldn't help myself as I started to hum Yankee Doodle Dandy I nearly jumped out of my skin when Willy whispered into my ear. " Would you like me to get you a feather so you can name it Macaroni? " Turning to him I playfully stuck my tongue out.

Mike was either getting bored or just wanting to be difficult " Why is everything here completely pointless?" Charlie turned to me and smiled. " Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." It was a runny joke in our home. With my imagination I am often found doing or saying something just for the sake of it much like the Wonka Candies I adore. " It's Stupid. Candy is a waste of time." Mike rolled his eyes as he said this not even realizing the trouble he had caused for Willy by the look on his face. Mike's words must of sent Willy into another of his flashbacks I really was starting to hate that kid. Gently placing my hand on his arm I saw him blink as he looked at me. " Don't listen to him Willy your candy is amazing. Its the candy children dream about and that can brighten the darkest days." Willy smiled at me and leaned forward. I could feel my heart speeding up just hoping he was going to kiss me before that little brat stopped him. " I wanna pick a room." If looks could kill Mr. TeeVee would have lost his son by mine. " Go ahead." I could see the sparkle return to Willy's eyes as Mike chose surprise surprise the T.V. room.

With a huge bang we flew off to this new area before landing in a room that almost caused me to go blind. Thankfully someone had carefully slid some dark glasses unto my face as soon as they had focused I could see Willy. " Here put these on and don't take them off what ever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right right out of your skulls and we certainly don't want that do we?" Now that I could see the room looked like something out of a sci-FY movie. " This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention. Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me if television can take and break a photograph into a million tiny pieces and send them through the air to re-assemble back together at the other end. Why can't I with a bar of chocolate." We were stunned if Willy could do that it would change technology as we knew it. " Sound impossible."

Mike took this time to try and show off " It is impossible. You don't know anything about science. First off there's a difference between waves and particles...Duh. " This kid was really rude didn't he realize that science was all about making the impossible, possible. " Second the amount of power it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs." Willy had, had enough as he stiffened and swirled around becoming face to face with Mike " MUMBLER!". Trying to calm himself down he stood back up straight " Seriously I can't understand a word your saying." Storming off to the console " Okie- dokie I will now send a bar of chocolate from one end to the other by television. Bring In The Chocolate!". I watched as a bunch of workers tried to struggle in a giant Wonka bar. " It's gotta be real big. Cause you know how you can film a regular size man and he ends up looking real small. Same basic principle." with a quick push of a big red button the bar floated into the air until a flash caused it to disappear. " It's gone." Charlie exclaimed taking the words right out of my mouth.

Willy just smiled and looked at Mike with a smug expression " Told ya and that bar of chocolate is now whizzing over our hands in a million tiny pieces. Come on come over here. " Me and Charlie practically run after Willy to the worker sitting in front of the holographic t.v. as I bounced in wait. " Watch the screen. Here it comes!" I watched as this giant stone from some old movie I didn't know the name of turned into the chocolate bar that had just disappeared. Willy turned to Mike " Go on take it." Mike looked at him like he was insane. " You can't take it it's just a picture on a screen. " Willy rolled his eyes muttering what sounded like "scaredy cat" before telling my brother to take it. Hesitantly Charlie reached in and actually pulled out the bar handing it to me. " Eat it go on it will be delicious." Willy mimed biting with his over bright teeth causing me to giggle as I ripped into the paper and took a huge bite. " MMMMMMMMMMMMM its great Willy."

Willy blushed before standing next to his worker " So imagine your sitting at home watching t.v. and there comes this commercial. Try Wonka's chocolate it's the best in the world don't believe us try some for your self. Then you just reach out and take it." It sounded like a great plan except for one thing " Willy wouldn't that hurt your sales if they could just get them bars free from the commercials? ". Willy looked crestfallen " I hadn't thought of that well I'm sure I could figure a way to keep that from happening." Mr. TeeVee was now eying the machine a long with his son. " So can you send other things? Like say breakfast cereal ?" Willy made a disgusted face. " Do you have any idea what breakfast cereals are made of? The little wood shavings you find in pencil sharpeners. " I smacked him playfully on his arm causing him to look at me. " No it's not. " Willy has never liked cereal mostly cause there was a whole year I preferred lucky charms to his candy. He was so jealous and has had a grudge ever since " But could you send it if you wanted to?" Willy looked at Charlie as if thinking it over. " Of course I could. " Mike step in front of Charlie nearly shoving him out of the way. " What about people?"

" Why would I wanna send a person they don't taste very good." I giggled at Willy from his smirk I could til he meant it as a joke. " Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world and all you can think about is chocolate." could see the anger forming on Willy's face as he tried to finally discipline his son. " Calm down Mike I think knows what he's talking about." But the brat just shoved him off " No he doesn't. He has no idea. You all think he's a genius but he's an idiot! Well I'm not." Running back to the console I watched as he knocked two workers trying to stop him. Reaching down I helped them back up as they smiled at him while Willy warned Mike " Little boy! Don't push my button!" But Mike did it anyway before jumping into the tube. Standing next to Willy we watched at he floated into the air dancing around and waving to us like the idiot he claimed he wasn't. When the flash happened Mr. TeeVee's comment made me wanna smack him " He's gone!"

Willy moved to the t.v. again " Let's check the television see what we get. I sure hope nothing get's left behind." 's head turned around in a snap making my neck sore. " What's that suppose to mean? " Willy gave an almost pained expression as he tried to make him understand. " Well sometimes not all the pieces make it back. If you had to live with only one half of your son which would you choose?" Now baldy was ticked off. " What kind of a question is that?!" Willy just pouted as I rubbed his arm. " No need to snap it was just a question." turning to his worker he waved his hand at him. " Try every channel I'm starting to feel a little anxious. Flipping through the channels we started to see Mike as music from the shows background started to get louder for another song.

**"The most important thing we've ever learned,  
The most important thing we've learned,  
So far as children are concerned,  
Is never, NEVER, NEVER let  
Them near your television set  
Or better still, just don't install  
The idiotic thing at all.**

Never Ever Let Them  
Never Ever Let Them  
Ooh Ooh  
Never Ever Let Them

It rots the senses in the head!  
It kills Imagination dead!  
It clogs and clutters up the mind!  
It makes a child so dull and blind!  
So Dull So Dull !  
He can no Longer understand  
A fairytale and a fairyland!  
A Fairyland a Fairyland!  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese!  
His powers of thinking rust and freeze!  
He cannot think he only sees!

He only Sees  
He only Sees

Regarding little Mike Teavee,  
We very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
If we can get him back his height.  
But if we can't it serves him right."

****We watched as the workers danced and Mike went from one show to another until a news caster almost squished him like a bug. " Ew somebody grab him." Willy flinched as reach in and with his fingertips pulled out his now tiny son. " Oh thank heaven's he's completely unharmed. " Unharmed what are you talking about look at him?" Mike's squeaky little voice was very hard to hear " Just put me back in the other way." Willy just shook his head. " There is no other way it's television not telephone." I busted out laughing betcha little Mikey never thought of that. " Well what do you propose to do about it?" excuse me Baldy didn't need to take that tone it was his son's own fault not Willy's. " I don't know but young boys are extremely springy they stretch like mad. I know why don't we put him in the taffy puller." . The look on baldy's face was priceless " Taffy Puller!" there came that cute pout again. " Hey that's my idea! Boy is he gonna be skinny... Yeah taffy puller." Turning to talk to the worker in the chair. " I want you to take Mr. TeeVee and his um little boy to the taffy puller okay? Stretch him out." They did there little bow thingy as they left. " On with the tour."


	10. My God You've Won!

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Ten: My God You've Won!

" Well which room shall we venture to next ?" Willy turned to us after disposing of his glasses as we did the same. " Come on hurry up! How many children are left? " I looked at him with slight confusion as I placed my hands on my brother's shoulders. " Willy Charlie is the only one left." Willy looked around and raised a question eye to me. " Your the only one? What happen to the others?" Charlie just shrugged. Instantly the most adorable smile spread across his face as he grabbed Charlie's hand shaking it. " My dear boy that mean's you've won. Oh I do congratulate you I really do. I had a feeling you would win from the very beginning." Dropping Charlie's hand he winked at me causing me to blush. " Well done now we have so much to do and so little time we mustn't dilly or dally luckily we have the great glass elevator to... " I winced as he smacked right into the door that had to hurt.

" To speed things along." Willy stood and replaced his hat on his head. " Willy are you alright?" Willy just nodded as me and Charlie followed him into the elevator. Charlie looked up at him " So where are we going now? " Willy just smiled and pointed to a button circled in red that said **Up and Out**. " Well why don't you press this button and we will see hmmmm. " Charlie did as he said as the elevator gave a shake and started shooting straight up. " I've been meaning to press that button for years. " He smiled as he kept looking up to the top of the elevator. " Willy where are we going? " He just looked at me and winked. " Like the button said. Up and Out." No he couldn't really mean... " But Willy this thing is made of glass. It will bust and we'll be cut to ribbons." All I got for an answer was a crazy laugh. As the roof neared I grabbed Charlie and hunched over him.

We actually broke through I couldn't believe it I had almost had a heart attack then another one as we started to plummet down to the ground. " Willy do something please? " I wanted to smack him as he calmly turned an pressed another button as the lift connectors turned into rocket booster's keeping us in the air. " That wasn't funny Willy you really scared me with this thing." Finally he gave me a sheepish look. " Sorry Cocoa Bean I didn't think it would frighten you that much. " I smiled softly at him to let him know it was alright and he was forgiven. " Candy look it's the other kids." looking out where my brother was pointing I saw first August Gloop and his mother as she was trying to stop him from eating himself as he was cover or now made of chocolate. Little Violet was still blue but was now as flexible as a noddle as she was bending and twisting while her mother tried to ignore her poor thing had probably lost her mother's stingy love now. Verruca Salt and her father were covered in head to toe garbage and apparently they were fighting as she was pointy to us guess daddy finally learned to say no. I saw baldy but couldn't see Mike until he turned to the side he wasn't just tally and skinny he was flat like a pancake.

" You think it will wear off Candy?" I shrugged showing him I didn't know but I certainly hoped it did. Charlie nearly jumped when Willy knelt down to his height to whisper to him. " Where do you live? " Charlie pointed to our little run down house in the middle of the field not far from the factory. I blushed when I saw the pitying look on Willy's face as he looked at me. " It's hard times we are living in Willy very hard. " Not saying another word Willy pressed a button guiding us towards the house only to crash in through the roof. Everyone looked at us shocked as grandma Georgina just sat up and turned to mum. " I think there's someone at the door?" I giggled as Charlie hurried out of the elevator. " Hello mum. Mr. Wonka gave us a ride home." Mom was staring at the giant hole in the ceiling as she mumbled something about how she could see that. Willy helped me out of the elevator as he started to go about opening cabinets and looking around. " Willy said Charlie's won something mum."

" Not just anything Cocoa bean but the best something in the whole world. See I'm giving him my entire factory. " We all looked at him in shock as he went on to explain. Something about getting a haircut and finding a gray hair and realizing he needed an heir. " So what do you say Charlie would you like to come live in my factory and help make candy." Charlie beamed at him as he hugged me around the waist. " I'd love to that is if my family can come to." I ruffled his hair as I turned to Willy. " Oh of course they can't. You can't make candy with a family always hanging over your shoulders. " I was shocked how could he say that. " No offense. " I was never so angry in my whole life so angry in fact when grandpa George called him a jerk I wanted to agree. " So let me get this straight if I come with you the factory is all mine but I can never see my family again? " Willy smiled and nodded. " Yep consider it a bonus. " This was not my Willy the Willy I remembered was shy of course but he never had this much trouble with family. Being alone all this time has made him worse and I didn't like this Willy at all. " I'm sorry but I'm not going I would never leave my family not for all the chocolate in the world."

Now Willy was shocked and I was glad as he turned back to his elevator. " Theirs other candy beside's Chocolate. " But Charlie just shook his head. Before he closed the door his Violet eyes met my dark chocolate orbs. " What about you Cocoa Bean you'll come won't you? " Moving to stand in front of him I did something I thought I'd never do to anyone I slapped him. " You have some nerve. This is my family to and if you think I would leave them anymore than Charlie would. Well you've been sniffing to much fumes from your precious factory. Leave Mr. Wonka and do me a favor disappear again because I never wanna see you ever. " With that I ran out of the room and straight to mine and Charlie's loft.

Grandpa Joe watched as his granddaughter ran out of the room as tears began falling from her eyes. She was heart broken but she wasn't the only one the look on Mr. Wonka's face showed that he was just as heart broken. I didn't think when he first said that our family couldn't come that he was including Candy in that. Willy had always seen her as his in a way his little cocoa bean but Candy didn't see that. So she took it as him trying to find a last ditch effort for an heir and in turned struck out at the man not that he didn't deserve it. Yet it was with tears in his eyes that I watched the most brilliant man slowly enter his contraption and giving one last look to Charlie and the direction Candy had went he left. " It's going to get much better now." We all turned to Georgina and smiled hoping she was right.

Thankfully she was right. As Noah my son in law was able to finally find a new job as a repair man to fix the machines that had replaced him. It even paid better allowing us more money to be able to repair the roof and put more food in our bellies. My health was improving as well I didn't feel so tired anymore it seemed this whole ordeal had given me new life. Even my lovely Josephine and old George and his wife Georgina were feeling more spry these days. Charlie had even gotten an after school job as a shoe shiner for some extra pocket money to spend as he liked something we encouraged him to do. The only one who wasn't doing any better was Candy she still worked at the Candy Shop but her heart wasn't in it anymore. It had been weeks since she smiled or laughed Charlie had to even throw out his model of the factory as it made her burst into tears. Noah had even fixed the hole in the wall her and Charlie used as a window so she wouldn't have to see the real factory. According to the papers Mr. Wonka wasn't doing so hot either.

Willy just didn't know what to do he just couldn't do it every thing he made tasted awful. He couldn't concentrate all he could think about was Candy her beautiful eyes filled with anger and tears. He felt like a huge weight had settled in his chest and was making it hard to breathe. He needed to talk to someone that how he found himself laying on the couch he is now talking to Harold his factory psychologist. " It just doesn't make any sense. I'm second guessing myself. Every thing I make just isn't right it's all wrong. I don't have any idea's of what to even make. " He sighed as he looked to the quiet oompa loompa. " I've always just made what ever candy I felt like but I just don't feel..." Of course why didn't I see it earlier. Sitting up Willy shook his head " That's it I always make what ever I feel like and right now I feel terrible for the candy is terrible. Or your good very good. " Harold just smirked and bowed his head to me. " I need to go see them. I have to make this right. I just can't live with out her it was easier when she was still just my little cocoa bean. But she's not anymore shes so much more than that. Wish me luck Harold." The tiny creature gave him a thumbs up as he left the room with a determination he hadn't had in weeks.


	11. Didn't Even Floss?

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Eleven: You Didn't Floss?

Charlie shook his head as he was shinning the shoe of his last customer. Did Mr. Wonka honestly think that he was fooling him by hiding behind his paper? First off his glass elevator was park just across the street next to the candy shop his sister worked in. Second he was the only man that Charlie even knew who was daring enough to where clothes of that such color and fabric. Lastly every so often he could see the chocolate-er peeking out from his paper at Candy across the street. It was kinda obvious by the look on the man's face he regretted what he had said and done to his sister but he wasn't about to let him off easy either.

Willy sat there as Charlie worked over his shoes every so often trying to sneak a peek at Candy from the Cherry Street Candy Shop Window. She was even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her he really hoped he could fix things he really didn't think he could live anymore without his little cocoa bean. " So it's said what happened to that Wonka fellow, Wilbur...Wendell... Or other." He stiffened as he saw Charlie freeze a moment hoping he hadn't recognized his voice. " Willy Wonka " He sighed in relief " Right they say his candy isn't what it use to be. But I guess he's just a rotten guy and deserves it."

Charlie wanted to laugh at this ridiculous game that was trying to play. " Yeah I guess." He noticed as Mr. Wonka's hands stiffened around his paper. " Have you ever met him ?" Charlie sighed as he continued to work on his shoes. " Once I though he was great at first but then he turned out not to be so great. " Charlie smirked as he got a wicked idea. " Also he had a funny hair cut. " That got the man as he through down his paper. " I do not!". " What are you doing here? " He looked at up into the sun glasses upon his face. " I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better? "

Charlie set his tools aside as he answered him honestly " My family. " Willy leaned back and sighed. " Ewwww" Charlie shook his head " Maybe you should try it sometime. " Willy looked at him like he was crazy. " What and talk to my father. No thank you... At least not by myself." Charlie packed up his kit while looking at him. " I could go with you if you like I would just have to tell Candy first I was going. " That seemed to brighten the man up. " Would you well that would be great. " Charlie nodded as he stood to go tell his sister he was leaving with Mr. Wonka.

Candy was just putting her things away when her brother walked into the shop. " Hey sweetie you ready to head home? " Charlie gave her a sheepish look as she placed his kit inside her work locker. " Actually Candy um Mr. Wonka showed up and he asked my help with something. " She looked to her brother crossing her arms. " What exactly does he need help with and why do you think I should let you go? " Her brother was rubbing the back of his neck hiding his eyes from hers. " He wants me to go with him to settle things with his dad he is afraid to go alone. " Ok that put a little dent in the wall she had put around her heart. " Well that's alright I guess but you are not going alone I don't trust him. " She was to busy staring at Willy outside to notice the smirk on her brother's face.

Willy couldn't help the small smile that adorned his face as not only Charlie approached him but so did Candy. " She decided to come with us. " Willy smiled. " Well that's just great and I even brought the..." poor Willy was cut off as he smacked back into the elevator. " Willy are you alright ? " Blushing at Candy's concern he just nodded as he straightened out his hat. " I really need to be careful where I park this thing. " As soon as they were on their way Willy told them everything about his father clear up to why he left. Candy was furious how could the man just leave his son like that and at such a young age. Now she understood why Willy had behaved the way he did. She was still hurt and unsure if she could trust him again but she could now forgive him.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the middle of a snowy plain with a single brownstone house before them. On a plague near the door was the name Wilbur Wonka D.D.S. explaining why the man was so against sweets. She watched as her brother rang the bell and a very severe man opened the door. " Yes do you have an appointment ?" It was clear as she looked at this man where Willy had gotten his violet eyes. " No but he's over do. " Hearing her brother's words she snapped out of her daze as Mr. Wonka ushered them inside. While Willy was made to sit in the chair she was busy looking at the pictures on the wall. It seemed Mr. Wonka did indeed miss and love his son and was proud of him. One picture in particular brought back a lot of memories.

**It was the grand opening of Willy's factory and everyone was there. All the workers new and old even the press was there. Candy had a front row seat well more like a front hip seat. As Willy had her on his hip " Are you excited my little Cocoa Bean ?". Candy nodded as she looked around blinking her little eyes as all the flash bulbs went off. " How would my little Cocoa Bean like to cut the ribbon ?" Candy smiled and nodded reaching for the big scissors. " Now now careful we'll do it together so you don't get hurt. " And together her and Willy cut the ribbon as the whole time the reporters were asking a ton of questions. Including who was the little girl that he was doting on so much.**

****Candy was pulled from her memories ad Dr. Wonka's voice " Well lets see what the damage is. " Candy turned an watched as Willy opened his mouth while his father inspected his teeth. " I haven't seen bicuspids like this since..." aww so he had figured it out now. " Willy? " She watched as Willy sat up and gave a nervous smile. " Hi Dad. " Dr. Wonka smiled in return and shook his head. " All this time and you haven't flossed. " Willy's smile became bolder at his father's instant acceptance of him. " Not even once. " Then Dr. Wonka did something to shock Willy he hugged him. " Well how about some tea ?" We all nodded our consent to the man.

The rest of the evening was spent watching father and son catch up. Willy told his father everything though we weren't sure he believed him about the oompa loompas. All to soon it was time for us to go but just as I was about to walk out the door I felt a gentle hand grip my arm. " You know he is in love with you right ?" I turned to come face to face with Dr. Wonka. " No he doesn't he thinks of me like a daughter maybe or an old friend. " Dr. Wonka shook his head " My dear you do not look at a friend or daughter like that. Willy looks at you like I use to look at his mother. I realize he hurt you but I don't think he meant to he told me what happened. I don't think he considered you part of your family at all I think he considers you his. After all doesn't he call you MY Cocoa Bean. Just think about it and give him a chance please. "

I nodded at him as I walked to the elevator thinking the whole way home about the man's words. Was he right did Willy love me and see me as his?


	12. Re-Offers and Deals

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Twelve: Re-Offers and Deals

On the way home I just kept thinking about what Willy's father had said to me. Could he be telling the truth did Willy see me as more his than a bucket? Looking at him talking to Charlie I noticed every so often he would look at me out of the corner of his eye. It was then I noticed they were talking about something. " You know Charlie. The offer of my factory still stands if you want it? " Charlie looked at me and smiled before looking at Willy. " On two conditions. One my family is allowed to come and live in the factory as well. Two if you were to have a true heir and they wanted to run the factory then they be allowed to and I would just become a partner. Deal".

What was Charlie thinking if Willy was to marry and finally have children they could end the partnership against Willy's intentions. She didn't like the sickening feeling that formed into her stomach of the thought about Willy marrying someone else and having heirs. Surely her brother wasn't trying to be mean to her he wouldn't do that to her they both love and adored each other.

Willy couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks but he did fight the urge to look at Candy with Charlie's words. The only woman he could imagine ever marrying now would be his little cocoa bean. He felt the little smirk twitching to come out at the corner of his mouth as he imagined a beautiful little girl. Her skin as white as her mothers with chocolate brown curls and his violet eyes and little magenta bow mouth. Yes if he was to marry anyone it would be the woman next to him. Maybe this could work in his favor if he allowed all of the buckets surely Candy would forgive him. " Alright young man you have a deal. "

Candy watched as Willy shook Charlie's hand in agreement. Although the idea of Willy marrying someone else seemed to break her heart just a little more. Knowing that her and her family would be allowed to live with him and not lose Charlie brought a smile to her face. She could tell he wasn't totally happy with the deal but he was trying and that said a lot. " I have missed that smile Co...uh I mean Miss Bucket."

Candy looked into the deep violet eyes staring into hers and sighed. " I missed you to and please if Charlie can forgive you and be friends again surely I can. You may call me Candy. " He seemed to be disappointed before nodding. " If that is what you would like me to call you but I insist on you still calling me Willy. Candy. " Smiling gently she moved to reply when Charlie interrupted. " There's our home Mr. Wonka. But please try not to crash through the roof again. "

Candy tried to hold onto the walls as Willy landed them gently on the ground before their humble home yet it was no use. As soon as the giant glass box touched ground she found herself flung into the nearest object. Which happened to be one Willy Wonka " I'm so sorry Willy. " She looked up into his eyes just to have him smile at her. She swear she felt his arms tighten a bit before deciding against it and letting her go. " It's quite alright Candy. You'll get use to it in time. " Whether he meant the elevator or his arms she didn't know but she hoped he meant both.

As they entered the small house the first thing she heard was grandpa George. " What in the hell is he doing here? " Looking at Willy she saw him start to shrink into himself and with out hesitation reach out for his hand. Willy looked from his hand to the one holding his before looking at the hands owner. " Grandpa George be nice. Willy is here to apologize and re submit his offer. This time to the whole family. Aren't you Willy? " She smiled as he gulped and nodded looking to the rest of the family. " Of course I was terribly wrong and I would love for you all to join me, Charlie and Candy at my factory. "

Noah Bucket looked to his wife Naomi who nodded it was up to him before looking to his children. Charlie was smiled and nodding his head vigorously after all this was the boy's dream come true. Looking at his daughter and seeing the way Mr. Wonka was pratically clutching her poor hand and vice versa there was really only one choice to make. " Well looks like we will have to sell the house then. " Charlie and Candy's squeals echoed through out the small house. " There is no need to sell the house Mr. Bucket if you like I have a great idea and what to do with it. " Mr. Bucket nodded his consent to Mr. Wonka. If the twinkle in his violet eyes were anything to go by this would be interesting to see.


	13. Attack of the Licorice Ninja's

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter Thirteen: Attack of the Licorice Ninjas.

When Willy had an idea boy did he have an idea. It seemed his plan for our house was to move it not to the court yard just outside his factory. Oh no his idea was to move us house and all inside the factory or more correctly into the chocolate room with a beautiful view of the waterfall. It was absolutely wonderful every morning I would get to wake up to the smell of sugar grass, running chocolate and the fragrance of the candy cane trees. Willy had even made a few modifications on the house. Adding on a few rooms give each set of grandparents their own as well as me and Charlie. My favorite touch was the beautiful bay window with window seat in mine. I could see over the whole meadow from my window.

It had taken a couple of weeks to finish we had to stay in guest rooms in the living quarters of the factory before all was finished but I didn't mind. In fact I've been quite busy it seemed that not only was Charlie learning the ropes of the factory but so was I. Willy had hired me as an assistant of sorts my job was to help him with ideas of course my first idea didn't really go over so good. You see Willy was telling me how badly his licorice sales were down he had tried to make a new flavor but it just wasn't go over so well. It was a green tea flavored licorice and green tea doesn't sound very tasty to small children. So me in my brilliance told Willy that maybe he should have the licorice do something special something that would make the kids just have to try it. Well you know the old saying if it ain't broke don't fix it? I should of listened.

" Candy...Candy come quick there's trouble in the inventing room hurry!" I was awoken by Charlie running into my room and shaking me with in an inch of my life as I groaned and opened my eyes. " Charlie it's five o'clock in the morning what could possibly have happened that you need my help this early? " Sitting up I threw off my covers to pull on my robe. " They're out of control Mister Wonka can't seem to catch them and they keep attacking the oompa loompa's. " Turning to look at him I raised my eyebrow in confusion. " Who are you talking about? There's no one else in the factory by Willy, our family, and the Oompa Loompa's. " Charlie started to push me out my bedroom door in a hurry. " It's mister Wonka's latest invention. He tried to take your advice with the green tea licorice and decided to make it more fan. So he made little licorice ninja men to go with the whole green tea flavor. But now they've gone bonkers. " Oh dear! Wrapping my robe more firmly around me I took off for the glass elevator. Waiting only long enough for Charlie to join me before pressing the button to the inventing room.

When I arrived the room was in absolute chaos. Machines with turned over or crashed to the floor. Oompa Loompa's were running around the room either screaming or shooting dart guns at little green men. Who were wielding little green swords or throwing little green stars at them in return. The ones that weren't attacking the workers were climbing up the walls over doing flips on table tops. There was even one meditating on the top of Willy's hat as he sat in the corner hiding. " Candy help I've tried every thing I could but they just won't listen. " I didn't know what to do how in the hell was I suppose to figure out how to stop and army of mini ninja's. " Willy what where you thinking when I said make the licorice more exciting I didn't mean bring it to life. " Willy looked at me as I picked the little ninja off his hat setting the little guy on a nearby self. " What could be more exciting than ninja's ? " Candy rolled her eyes as she pulled Willy out of the way from a flying dart. " I don't know make them like a fortune cookie or maybe have them burp fireworks. Or you could of made them look like mini green Chinese dragons anything but ninjas. "

Willy scratched his chin and smiled. " Mini Chinese Dragon's you say huh? yes I think I like that idea much better. Yes I will have to get started on that right away." Sighing shook Willy to get his attention " Wilbur Wonka Jr. ! focus first we have to stop the ninja's then you can think about making the dragons and for the love of god Willy don't let them breathe fire. " Willy seemed a bit disappointed at that. " But it would be awfully neat if they could breathe fire Candy. " I gave him a glare that stopped that idea dead in it's tracks. " Alright Candy no fire. But how do we stop the ninja's ? " That I had no idea so I started to look around trying to see it maybe there was a way to capture their attention. I mean ninja's are suppose to be honorable right maybe if I could talk to them they would calm down and allow us to gather them up. Seeing a pot with a would spoon on the floor under the gobstopper tank I started to bang on it like a gong.

Immediately the little battle came to a halt as all the little green men turned to look at me. " That is enough. I am appalled at all of your behaviors. look at this room it's a mess. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now I want all the ninjas to gather into one group on that table over there. As for the Oompa Loompa's I want you to clean up this mess right now." Right away the workers started to fix the room to rights but the ninja's weren't about to be ordered around but a woman. Since they were denied their new foe's the Oompa Loompa's they began fighting each other. They had also discovered that they're fellow ninja's being of a softer substance than the workers were easier to kill. The once innocent battle became I mini blood bath. As limbs and heads began to fly all over the place another group had managed to find the rum and gin for the special adult bonbons Willy made.

I watched as five little drunken ninja's giggled while playing ping pong with their fallen comrade's heads. " Willy do something they won't listen to me? " turning to look at the man I loved I found him very absorbed in the ping pong match. " WILLY!" He jumped up and blushed before one of the workers pulled on his coat and pointed to a vacuum cleaner in the corner. " Oh yes splendid Idea thank you Horus. Candy luv why not just suck them up in the vacuum cleaner after all they are quite small that should gather them up in not time. " Vacuum cleaner...VACUUM CLEANER! " Willy why didn't you just do that in the beginning that could of saved us a whole bunch of trouble. " Willy at least had the decency to flinch " I'm sorry luv I just panicked and in all fairness you didn't think of it either. " Darn it he was right I didn't.

" I'm sorry Willy your right this is just as match your fault as mine. I should of been more specific from the beginning. " Willy smiled as he handing me the vaccum which was a little hand held dirt devil. As soon as the ninja's realize what I was going to do though they started to attack me. Before I knew it they were running all around poking at me with their weapons which were actually quite sharp. Damn Willy and his need to be accurate with his creations. I was so busy trying to avoid little pricks while vacuuming as many of the little buggers as I could I didn't notice a few on the shelves had gotten a hold of some of the laughy taffy. " Um Candy... Candy luv you might want to look up... Candy dear there are a few you might want to pay attention to...COCOA BEAN LOOK UP "

Shocked at Willy raising his voice to me I jerk my head up just in time to see a bunch of the little buggers. They were swinging around me, tying me up in the sticky rope they had made of the taffy. Then working together they all managed to tug enough to knock me to the ground. " OWWWWWWWW Willy Help! " Seeing me laying there I was shocked when instead of helping me he began to laugh. " Willy it's not funny! You created these little monster's now help me. " But it seems my pleas fell on deaf ear's as he just kept laughing. Soon I found myself laughing as well after all it was kinda funny. Imagine me a full grown woman and I was taken down by candy. " You know I glad neither one of us has a camera cause this has to be the most embarrassing day of my life. "

" Come on Cocoa Bean it's not that bad " I saw Willy flinched as he realized his mistake but I just smiled. " It's alright Willy if it means that much to you, you can call me what ever you like. " Willy smiled as he started to pull the taffy apart to let me loose. It was then I noticed the workers had taken over vacuuming up the little terror ninjas. " Are you alright Cocoa Bean? You didn't hit your head did you? " Looking up I found my eyes staring straight into his gorgeous violet orbs. " No I'm fine I promise. " I could feel my heart pounding as a blush spread to my cheeks. The way Willy was looking at me and with how close his lips were to mine. I was sure he was going to kiss me so I begun to close my eyes and lean forward. Only to feel him pull me up from the ground to sit me back on my feet.

" Thank you for the help Cocoa Bean but now I must really back to work. I must figure out a way to make those dragon's possible. " I watched as that man actually turned from me to start looking over some notes. In a cry of frustration I stomped my foot crushing one poor ninja under my foot. As he screamed in agony I took off for the elevator so I could return to bed. Mumbling under my breath about stupid men and rotten ninja's. Willy Wonka looked to his young heir and partner " Did I say something wrong? " Charlie just shook his head. " Willy when you have the perfect moment to kiss a girl you don't blow her off to make licorice Dragons after just saving her from taffy ropes. " Willy blushed as he groaned and smacked himself in the head. His first chance to kiss his Cocoa Bean and he blew " You think she's mad. " A loud crash in the hall before the sound of the elevator taking off was their confirmation. " I'd give her a day or two. " Willy just nodded before both he and Charlie got back to work.

( Sorry took me so long but I finally broke through my writers block. Thanks to a very good friend of mine who when I told him I was having trouble with my writing said. " When in doubt add a ninja ." So I told him I would think about and then was like why not. I hope you like it if not blame him it was his idea LOL )


	14. I Want Candy

Candy in the Chocolate Factory

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone Except Candy Bucket.

Summery: Charlie takes his older sister instead of Grandpa Joe yes yes I know not another one but I like the concept so I'm doing it. If you don't like don't read please no flamers I know my grammar isn't the best but by writing these stories I hope to improve that.

Chapter fourteen: I Want Candy

Poor Willy was at his wits in for days he had been trying to get Candy to forgive him which was hard since she refused to talk to him. He had tried everything candy flowers delivered to her with little I'm sorry cards. He had tried sending her cute little dancing I'm sorry oompa loompa's to him but they were answered by a door in their little faces. He had tried writer her letters only for them to go unanswered for once Willy was regretting his work ethic. If he hadn't of been so obsessed with those darn licorice dragons which worked out wonderfully.

It was nothing though with out Candy to give him that amazing smile for a job well done. If only he could figure out how to get her to forgive him but he had no experience with woman the only women he even knew besides Candy was his mother. That's it who would no how to get Candy to forgive him better than Candy's own mother Mrs. Bucket. Writing a quick note he yelled for one of his workers. When Rufus was standing before him he knelt down to hand the small little man the huge envelope. " I need you to take this to Mrs. Bucket right away it's very important. "With a bow the Mr. Wonka Rufus made his way through the smaller passages built for his people to the candy room where the Bucket house lies.

Nelly Bucket was in the middle of washing the laundry for a little family and watching her daughter sulk up in her little loft she shared with Charlie. She of course knew all about what had happened from Charlie and she couldn't help but shake her head at both Candy and Mr. Wonka. For one Candy knew how Mr. Wonka was when it came to his work she believed her daughter was just being stubborn. On the other hand how ever she wondered what Mr. Wonka's intentions were with her daughter. She remembered how the man use to dote on her at the time she felt that he just wanted children of his own. Now though she realized there was a sort of link between the two almost like they were soul mates.

She could remember how that was when she met Noah the poor man had been just as clueless as poor Willy. If she hadn't of made the first move they would never had, had Candy or Charlie but that wouldn't work with Candy. She was a hopeless romantic which Nelly blamed on her husband he had constantly read the girl fairy tales and let her watch romance movies. Yep Candy was defiantly an old fashion girl thanks to her father's interference. A knock at the door broke Nelly out of her musings as she went to answer the door.

" If that's another letter for me from Willy just tell him to return to sender. " Nelly rolled her eyes hoping her over dramatic daughter didn't notice. " Yes dear. " Opening the door she spotted one of the little men standing there struggling with the weight of a letter. " I'm sorry luv but Candy is still refusing to read anything from Mr. Wonka. " As she started to close the door she hesitated the the little man's frantic motions to stop before handing the letter to her. " Oh is this for me then? " When the little man nodded she opened the letter to see what it was.

_Dear Mrs. Bucket,_

_I wish to speak to you about something most urgent concerning your daughter. _

_Please if it is not to much trouble for you I desperately am in need of your services. _

_Signed, Willy Wonka._

Reading over the letter one more time she couldn't help the small smirk. ' Maybe Mr. Wonka isn't so clueless after all.' Looking at the little man she knelt down to his level so that Candy couldn't hear her. " I'll be right there. Just let me put the rest of this laundry in the wash deary. " The little man smiled and bowed running to let Mr. Wonka know help was on the way. Shutting the door Nelly moved to wring out the rest of the laundry before pinning it up on the line near the fire place. " What was that all about Mum? " Nelly smiled at her daughter before untying her apron and hanging it up. " Nothing luv but I have to go out for a bit. Shouldn't take to long will you keep an eye on the laundry for me. " At her daughter's nod she left her little home to head for the inventing room of the chocolate factory via glass elevator.

Willy was pacing his inventing for hours after his worker had told him Mrs. Bucket was on her way. This had to work it just had to he couldn't stand having Candy mad at him. It made his chest ache like there was a huge weight on his chest crushing him. A slight cough behind him caught his attention to Mrs. Bucket " You wished my help with something Willy? " Willy smiled and knelt on his knees before his savior. " Yes please Nelly I don't know what to do to make Candy forgive me please can you help me please. " Mrs. Bucket reached out a hand to pat his shoulder. " My my Willy it's nothing to fret over you act like it's the end of the world. " Willy frowned as he looked to the floor " With Candy angry with me it might as well be. "

Nelly smiled before kneeling down to look Willy straight in his violet eyes with her own dark brown. " Willy are you in love with my daughter ?" Willy looked at her confused before shrugging his shoulders. " I don't know? How can you tell if your in love with someone? " Nelly sat down on the floor next to him mindful of her skirt. " Well I believe its when you can't picture your life with out that person in it. When you can see your self growing older with them and having children with them. Not because you can't live with out them but because you don't want to. Because you want that person more than anything else in your whole life. "

Willy sat there and thought about that and started to allow him self to think back. Even though she was just a small child at the time Willy was more happier with his little coco bean in his life than he ever had been with out her. She was the one person he had wished he never cut out of his life after he closed the factory down. There were many days he wanted to write her a letter even though she couldn't read or just send her some candy and presents for her birthday and holidays. He had been afraid though that she would be mad at him for firing her grandfather. Being with out her for so long had been torture he had wanted her there to cheer him up with her beautiful smiles and her adorable chuckle he had wanted to watch her grow. He was so glad when he had found out she never married because he didn't want her with anyone else but him. " Yes Nelly I do want Candy I want her more than all the candy in the world. I do believe I love her. "

Nelly smiled and gave the chocolate man a one armed hug. " Well then there's only one thing to do Willy. " Willy smiled as Nelly then started to reveal her plan to him. all the while Willy sent up as many prayers as he could that this would win over his little coco beans heart once and for all. Cause living with out her just wasn't an option anymore.

( Here's the new chapter guys sorry if its to short and that it took so long but been busy working on some other story's as well as practicing my art. )


End file.
